Make Over!
by Chibi Kikumaru
Summary: oneshot. Brianna and me get bored so we go to Yugi's house and ask him a few curious questions then we give him a make over! How are we going to deal with Yugi's tricolored, spiked hair. Complete choas!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even this computer.

"You have everything Brianna?" I asked.

"For the seventh time I do," Brianna said.

"Then let's get going, Seto let me use his limo," I said.

"First stop: Yugi's House!" Brianna yelled as she ran into the car and I ran after her.

_**At Yugi's House**_

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it Yugi," Yami said as he went to get the door.

"Sure," Yugi said. Yami opened the door and…

"HELLO YAMI!" I screamed as I lunged at Yami.

"Uh, it's good to see you too Andrea," Yami said.

"Can I ask why you guys are here?" Yugi asked.

"We're doing a make over, and we're going to ask some questions we've been wondering about," I said.

"We're doing Yugi," Brianna said to Yami.

"Because you're already hot!" I yelled.

"Sure," Yami said.

"Okay Yugi first question: Why is your hair tri-colored?" I asked.

"Well I have a videotape on that follow me," Yugi said as he led us to his living room. Then he took out a video and put it in the tape player.

"This is when Yami and me shared bodies okay?" Yugi said.

_**Video**_

_Yugi and Yami have blond hair and well Yugi and Yami was having a fight._

_Yami in control_

"_I want to see how this camcorder thingy works!" Yami yelled._

_Yugi back in control_

"_You're going to destroy the thing or worse, this isn't mine!" Yugi yelled._

_Yami in control_

"_Sorry I had to shove you into your soulroom but I want to see the camcorder." Yami said._

"_Maybe I should wash my hands first I don't want to get it dirty," Yami said as he went and washed his hands and came back._

"_Oh, what does this button do?" Yami said as he reached for a button and…_

(A/N: The camcorder is on and facing Yami on those stand thingies)

_ZAPPPP_

_His hair was full of smoke._

"_Yami, what did you do?" Yugi said as he was back in control._

_Yugi rushes into the bathroom._

"_WWAAHHHHHHH!" Yugi yelled as he saw his tri-colored hair._

_**End Video**_

"Ookaayy," Brianna and I said.

"Well that's how our hair is tri-colored," Yugi said.

"Second question: Why do you always wear the domino high uniform and leather?" Brianna asked.

"Well I like the domino high uniform and well the leather…that's what Yami thinks I should wear."

"Well I think you should dis the leather it's too gangster for you and the domino high uniform looks okay but you need something new," I said.

"How many times have you and Yami save the world?" I asked.

"For me and Yami it's about 3 or 4 times and Yami saved the world back in ancient Egypt making it about 4 or 5 for him," Yugi said.

"What's it like?" Brianna said.

"For one thing, nothings normal but it gets really boring when it's the third time and Shadi, Ishizu, or some weird person goes: 'Oh pharaoh the world is in danger help us please'" Yugi said as if saving the world was no big deal.

"Make-over time!" Brianna and me yelled.

"First we'll start on your hair," I said as I got and comb out. I put it on Yugi's hair and…

_Klank!_

"Um," Brianna said.

"I forgot to tell you my hair is somehow rock solid, I can never get it in a different style," Yugi said.

"Brianna get a comb we're giving him a new hairdo," I said then me and Brianna started beating madly on his hair.

_KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! _

"Andrea calm down!" Brianna said though I was still beating madly on his hair.

"We'll take his hair to our torture chamber," Brianna said. Now our torture chamber was deep under Brianna's house.

"Let's go than!" I yelled.

_**At Brianna's torture chamber**_

"Master the torture chamber is ready," I said as I attempted to imitate Egor from the Frankenstein movie.

"Will you shut up and help me," Brianna said as we put Yugi on a wood board.

"Uh, you're not going to do anything that can hurt me right?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Maybe…"

"Guys!"

"Fine, we're just going to kill that hair of yours, Andrea start the machine,"

"Yes, master," I said once again imitating Egor. I started up the machine, it was a stamping machine.

"Place it right over his hair" Brianna said.

_KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK! KLANK!_

"Stop the machine!" Brianna said.

"I have done it, MUAHAHAHAHAHA-wait," Brianna said while she looked at Yugi's.

"AHHHH! THE HAIR LIVES!" I yelled.

"let's go back to Yugi's house," Brianna said sweatdropping.

"IT'S POSSESSED!" I said as I ran around.

Now both Yugi and Brianna sweatdropped.

**Yugi's House**

"Okay let's try one more time," I said as we both held combs and started whacking his hair. Then my comb when through his hair and well…it was stuck.

"Um, why don't we forget the hair and move on with the out-fit, shall we," Brianna said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, come on," I said nervously as I practically carried him up the stairs.

"Okay so Brianna and me have clothes that we bought and you're going to try them on and we'll see which one looks best," I explained.

"Let's start with some casual clothes, you need some other clothes than that Domino uniform," Brianna said as she pulled out a red shirt that says echo red on it and some worn out denim jeans. Yugi went to the bathroom and came back with the clothes though they were a little too big for him but that made the clothes look baggy.

"Here let me put this on you," Brianna said as she put a cap on his head backwards.

"Awwww, he looks soo cute!" I yelled I mean really he would look so baby-cute in that out-fit.

"Yeah, we have some clothes in smaller sizes we'll give them to you later, now why don't we try something like Joey wore in duelist kingdom." I said as I handed him the clothes. He came back looking like Joey.

"Okay that's all we think would look good on you since you already wear leather, and we'll give you a suit. Let's see a trench coat wouldn't look good…" Brianna said.

"Aww, let him try on the trench coat," I whined. Brianna gave him a black trench coat and he put it on, he reminded me of the Matrix.

"To tell you the truth Yugi You're not hot, but you're soooooooo cute!" I squealed.

"Yeah, so boys don't have too many clothes most of them look the same so we didn't bother with all the same clothes," Brianna said.

"You can wear the Domino uniform but it gets a little boring so fill your wardrobe with a little more color," I said.

"So let's work on the hair again," Brianna said.

…

…

"1, 2, 3 pull!" Brianna said as she pulled the comb and I held Yugi down so he couldn't move. Brianna got the comb out but then Yugi's hair started chipping.

"um…"

Then it cracked opened to reveal waist-length blond hair.

"Your hair must have been growing in that tri-colored shell," Brianna said.

"Okay let's cut it to shoulder-length and tie it up," I said.

"Get the scissors," Brianna said.

"Scissors," I said as I handed her the scissors.

She cut in one move and all the hair fell on the floor.

"Hey, Yugi, you mind if I sell your hair," Brianna said.

"Um, okay," Yugi answered.

"We'll be rich!" I yelled.

"Um, Andrea you're already rich," Brianna said sweatdropping.

"Oh, yeah…" I said.

"Well let's just tie up your hair and we'll be on our way," Brianna said as she tied up his hair. We left the shop only to twitch at a loud crash.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yami yelled from the house.

"I'M YUGI!" Yugi yelled.

"I think we changed him a little too much," I said.

"Who cares I'll make a lot of money from this hair." Brianna said. I sweatdropped.

"Well he's better looking now," I said.

My second on-shot fic! WOHOO! R&R please I would like a lot of reviews!


End file.
